The Deadly little Love Triangle
by iLoveweirdishthings
Summary: Tim Shepard and The Motorcycle Boy both like the same girl, Violet Sheer. And of course Dallas Winston is going to get sucked into this considering she's his best friend. So which one will get the girl? Read and Review please. :
1. Chapter 1

**The Deadly little Love Triangle**

**Introduction:**

So, this is just an introduction to a new story I want to make obviously called "The Deadly little Love Triangle"

It will contain the characters: Dally (from the Outsiders), Tim (also from the Outsiders), The Motorcycle Boy (from Rumble Fish) and my very own character Violet! :33

Also, I want to add the characters: Johnny, Alex (my new character), Rusty-James, Bryon, maybe Mark, maybe Tex and maybe Mason. And anymore characters I guess :P

But the main part of this introduction is I want you guys to please give me ideas and stuff to add to this story :33

I have a few ideas, but I need some more so I would like some good ones!

So in case you're still reading this and would like to submit a story idea just put it in the review comment box thingy

I would really like some rad ideas so please think of some and then submit them :D

Okay well this is all for now. Thanks


	2. Why can't I have her?

**Why can't I have her?**

**Tim's P.O.V.**

Dallas and I walked into the Curtis house quickly. I had to pick up Violet to take her to the new job I had made her accept and Dallas had just come alone to see the rest of his gang. The place was crazy when we got there. Darry was yelling at Soda and Ponyboy to hurry up and get ready. Of course Pony had his nose in a book while Soda and Steve were goofing off together. Two-Bit, with his feet propped up on the table was eating all their chocolate and cake and drinking their beer. Did all of their mornings start like this?

"Where's Violet?" I asked sharply at Darry. "It's already 8:00 a.m. She's gonna be late."

Darry pointed to the bathroom door. "She's taking a shower." He called as him, Steve, Soda and Ponyboy walked out the door. "See ya' later!" he called.

I grumbled in annoyance while Dally went and took one of Two-Bit's beers. I walked over to the bathroom and pounded on the door. "Hey. Girlie!" I yelled. "You're going to be late."

Violet must of dropped something and her herself because the next thing I heard was a loud thump and her saying 'Ow.' "Hold on!" she yelled. "I just got in here."

"The interview is at 8:30 a.m." I yelled back. Man, why couldn't she be early for anything? Also, it was _my _boss she was going to meet so if we were both late I don't think that would be very good.

Dally walked over and leaned against the door. He smirked, "Don't make me come in there after you." He teased.

I heard Violet laugh and then reply, "Yes, because I would totally allow you to come in here and drag me out while I'm naked."

Two-Bit and Dally laughed, but I blushed when she said the word 'naked.' I don't know why and this will sound pretty weird, but seeing her naked right now wouldn't be a bad thing. In fact, it would be great. She's so beautiful and has a rocking body and…..

I snapped out of my thoughts and pounded on the door again. "Violet! Hurry the hell up!"

The water turned off and heard another thump except I think this time I think she threw something at the door. "Hold on! Let me get dressed!"

I pouted and then walked over to the table where Two-Bit was finishing his third beer. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You planning to get drunk before noon today, Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit smirked and leaned back in the chair. "Nah, I'm just waiting for a friend. We're gonna get a couple of motorcycles and go driving around. Maybe pick up a few chicks. Who knows?"

I nodded. "Cool."

Just then a door opened and Violet stepped out in a short black skirt, a white T-shirt, black fishnets and a plaid jacket on. Her hair was dripping wet and soaking through the top part if her shirt.

"Jesus, Girlie. You're gonna wear _that _to an interview?" I asked. Sure I was nagging her, but I didn't want her to be late. She needed this job really bad and also some of the guys at my work aren't ones that treat women with much respect. And the outfit she was wearing was showing of her figure perfectly. And I mean _perfectly….._

"I didn't have anything else that was clean," she mumbled as she walked towards the couch. She picked up her black boots and began putting them on.

Just then the front door opened and in stepped a guy with dark cherry hair wearing a black shirt, black pants, black boots and a black leather jacket. He had on black sunglasses so I couldn't tell what color his eyes were.

"Motorcycle Boy!" Violet yelled cheerfully as she got up. She went over to the guy and hugged him tightly. He smiled and began running his hand down the middle part of her back.

"Hey there, Vi Vi." He said, coolly. "Don't you look fancy today?"

Violet turned away from him blushing. "Not really…I have to go to an interview today." She mumbled.

He smirked and pulled her closer. "Well, I'm sure you'll get the job. By the way, you look beautiful."

I don't know why, but when he said that a deep hatred starting burning inside of me. The way he was holding her…touching her...talking to her made my blood boil. I glared at him and then went over and grabbed Violet's arm. I pulled her away so fast she stumbled and fell against my chest.

"Ow. Tim? Can I help you?" she started to say.

"Let's go." I replied, still glaring at The Motorcycle Boy. "You have to get to that interview on time."

The Motorcycle Boy smirked at me and then took off his sunglasses. He glared back at me with Hershey colored eyes still smirking evilly at me. "Ya'," he said. "Violet, I don't want to make you late. Go on with Mr. Stud here and go get that job."

I gave him a dirty look, but he still glared at me with a smug smile on his face. A moment of tension passed between us; it was like two lions staring each other down before they both pounced and ripped each other to ribbons. Finally when the moment passed I gave him one final look and dragged Violet to the front door.

"Bye." I stated angrily to no one in particular.

"Uh, bye." Violet said as I dragged her out the front door. "Bye Dallas, Two-Bit, Motorcycle Boy." She said his name with a sort of admiration in her voice. It only pissed me off even more.

She angrily got into my truck and crossed her arms over her chest. She pouted at me as I walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"You know, instead of dragging me away from he you could have _politely _told me we were leaving." She grumbled at me.

I sighed. "Well….I….uh." I started to stutter for an excuse. "Just shut up." I finally yelled at her.

"I don't have to shut up!" she yelled back. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you _jealous _of The Motorcycle Boy?"

Just the word 'jealous' made me even more angry. "No!" I spat at her.

"Yes you are!" She said smugly. "Well, I _guess_ I can see why you're so jealous of him. He's handsome, nice, cool and a perfect gentleman. Everything you're not."

I made a bitter noise at her and gave her the middle finger. "Shut up, Violet."

When we finally arrived at work we were about five minutes late. Not good.

We ran to my boss's office and we both opened the door quickly.

"Sorry I'm late!" we shouted at the same time as we entered the small office.

My boss, Mr. Harrison, looked up at us and raised an eyebrow. "Well, better late than never." He said sharply. "Tim! Get to work!" he said, glaring at me.

"Ya', ya'," I muttered walking out of his small office. I think I heard him say something about how the next time I act like a 'smart-ass' I'm gonna get fired, but in the mood I was in right now I honestly didn't give a fuck.

**Violet's P.O.V.**

The boss, Mr. Harrison or something looked at me from behind his desk. Well, it was more like he was glaring at me. It was _way _creepy…

"So, um, Violet is it?" he asked politely.

I nodded my head. "Ya', it's Violet."

"Well, your papers are all checked off. That's good." He said pulling out some papers that Tim had given him last week. I think they were just papers on me, where I came from, my age, date of birth, stuff like that.

"Well," he said looking me over once again. "You pretty much got that job. But are you sure you want to work as a janitor?"

Janitor! Tim told me my job would be interesting. Ugh! Dumb-ass…..

"Ugh, ya'," I lied. "Totally. Perfect job for me right now."

"Well…okay." He answered nervously. "But I must warn you. We have no female restrooms here, only male. And that is where you will be doing most of the cleaning. Is that okay?"

I froze. Male restrooms? No female ones? T-that meant there was no other females here which meant….I would be surrounded by sweaty, horny, perverted guys for at least nine hours Monday through Friday. Not to mention they would all probably check me out every five seconds…..Oh my God. I was going to die.

By the time I left the office I was red with anger. My shift started at noon so I had at least three hours to kill. As I was barley leaving the place I saw Tim standing by some guys who looked to be in their thirties. I walked over to him angrily.

"Hey, dummy!" I shouted hitting him over the head hard. "What the hell kind of job did you get me!"

"Ow!" he yelled holding his head. He grumbled something and glared at me. "What the hell-"

"Don't 'what the hell' me." I shouted. "You bastard. You got me the worst job in history! A janitor? Really? And one in an all-male work facility?"

Tim calmed down a little, but the look he gave me still pissed me off. "Look, I got you a job didn't I?"

"A sucky one."

He sighed. "Look here, Violet! You needed a job. You didn't say what kind just that you need one desperately. And I got you one. Why can't you just be happy?"

"Because I don't want to be around a bunch of horny dirty losers all day!" I yelled at him. I guess I must have used the wrong kind of words to describe the workers because his friends glared at me and a flash of hurt ran over his face. The hurt quickly went back to anger.

"Stop being a spoiled brat you little bitch." He growled at me.

I froze for a second and then did something irrational. I punched him right in the face. I couldn't help it I just felt so angry.

He whipped his head in the opposite direction so fast I thought his neck might snap off. He stuttering for a moment then spit out tiny drops of blood. When he looked up at me his eyes were filled with a burning hatred.

"How's that for a 'spoiled little bitch'?" I snarled at him.

A bunch of workers around us stopped and looked at the scene Tim and I were causing. I didn't care though. I turned around quickly and walked away from everyone. I already knew I'd hate this place.

**Tim's P.O.V.**

I continued to spit out blood even after Violet had left. She had hit me really hard and had caused the inside of my mouth to bleed. It was horrible. All I could taste was metal and a salty aftertaste.

"Yo', Tim, man are you okay?" a guy named Robert asked coming over to me.

"Ya'," I answered glumly wiping some drops of blood off of my lips. "I'm fine." I wasn't though. My mouth tasted awful, the whole right side of my face hurt and what's worse….the girl I like hates me now. I think that hurt more than anything.

"Damn, man." A guy named Harry said taking a sip of beer. "That little bitch really went off on you?"

I glared at him in hatred when he called Violet a bitch. Then I remembered. I had said the same exact thing to her…and to her face, too. No wonder she was pissed off.

"Aw, it's okay." I said sitting by Harry. "She's not all that bad-"

"Well from what I saw she's a maniac." Robert said. "I mean, seriously? You got her a pretty decent job and she yells and punches you for it. She is a spoiled brat."

"Ya', well…" I paused to think of something to say. "She just needs to blow off some steam. She'll be fine in an hour or two."

"Ya, I guess….." Robert stammered. "I still don't like her."

"Hell, I don't like her either," Harry said. "But that girl has a pretty _fine _body if I do say so myself. Maybe she can use it later to make up with you, Tim." He said winking at me.

I put my hands into angry fists and tried my best not to go and kill Harry. Bastard didn't know what he was talking about. Violet would never do anything like that. Besides….she didn't even like me. She like that Motorcycle Boy guy…What was so special about him anyway? He just seems like an ass-hole to me anyway. What did Vi see in him? He wasn't so special. Aw, why? Why couldn't the girl, the girl I love, be mine? Why can't I have her? What was wrong with me?


	3. Puppies and Motorcycles

**Puppies and Motorcycles**

I walked down the street; my face flushing in anger. I hated Timothy Shepard. I hated him! How could he get me such a crappy job? He should have known I hated cleaning and working around a bunch of horny guys all day. Ugh! He's such a dumb-ass!

As I continued to walk down the street I saw a can lying on the floor and kicked it hard. It flew and pounced off a stop sign causing it to fly right in front of the road just as some guy on a motorcycle drove up.

He hit the brakes hard in shock. Then he stopped the vehicle and looked in my direction.

I gulped and took a few steps back. I didn't mean to kick the can right in front of him…He was wearing a helmet so I didn't know who he was. _Maybe I can run for it…_I thought. _I mean, he might be with the fuzz. And almost killing him with a stupid can sure isn't going to help my police record at all…But-ugh I'm so stupid! Yes, I can just out run him even though he's on a motorcycle. _Okay that was a stupid idea…_But what do I do? I mean, what if he's not with the fuzz. What if he's just some horny guy who's pissed off at me now? Will he try and rape me or somethin'? Okay, okay just calm down….Okay I'll just book it. I don't care if he's with the fuzz or just some creepy I'll run._

I turned in the opposite direction of him and right as I was about to run I tripped and fell. Like a total face-smacks-into-ground stunt. I yelped in pain and put one palm up to my nose. It was bleeding. _Perfect….._Then I remembered the guy behind me and turned around, embarrassed. He probably thought I was some clumsy girl on dope or something. Great. That's just even more perfect.

I thought he was just gonna try away or laugh at me or something, but instead he did the exact opposite. He got off his motorcycle-not even parking it right, he just let it fall in the street-and ran over to me. As he kneeled down beside me he took off his helmet and grabbed my palm that was covered in blood. I swear to God I just wanted to die right at that very second….

"Are you okay, Vi Vi?" he asked, looking up at me with caring brown eyes. It was The Motorcycle Boy.

I put my palm quickly back to my nose and blushed brightly. "Uh, ya." I lied. "I'm fin-Ouch!" I yelped again as pain ran through my nose. It started to bleed even more and the pain wasn't going away. My face probably just looked like a big bright red tomato right now.

The Motorcycle Boy grabbed my hand again and gently took it away from my face. "Come on…let me see," he murmured looking at my face.

I blushed even more and tried looking away, but he held my face and stared straight at me. After a moment of examining me he smirked. "Well, I think you'll be just fine." He said, patting me on the head with on hand; he was still cradling my face with the other. "Your nose stopped bleeding so all we need to do now is clean up." He tilted his head and smiled. Then he pulled out a cloth from his leather jacket and pressed one end of it to his tongue wetting it. Then he gently placed it under my nose and began to clean up the drying blood. He didn't say anything as he worked; he just lightly hummed a little tune quietly. When he was done he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on my nose. "There. All done."

I looked down, embarrassed, and scratched my head. "Um, thank you." I whispered. I knew I was blushing even more now that he kissed my nose, but I tried to act like I didn't care. He saw through my little act though and quietly laughed to himself. Aw, he's so hot!

We sat on the ground for a couple of more minutes until some cop drove by and told us to get up and stop 'loitering.' The Motorcycle Boy stood up coolly and the cop glared at him. He must have known him. I was just about to yell something at him, but The Motorcycle Boy quickly pulled me up to my feet and placed his hand over my mouth. "Let's go, Violet." He went over to my side and put his other arm around my shoulders. It was comforting.

We walked down the street one of his arms over me and his hand still placed firmly on my mouth. Even though the cop had left he still kept it there. Maybe he just liked the quiet-ness or something. A few people gave us _really _weird looks while other couples laughed quietly at us; murmuring stuff about how 'cute' we looked and something about 'young love.' Just as we were passing this one guy he winked at me and stated very loudly that if he had a girl like me he'd definitely practice 'young love making' with me every night. I blushed and tripped over my own feet, embarrassed, but The Motorcycle Boy quickly caught me. The guy walked away laughing. I don't think The Motorcycle Boy heard him-or if he did he ignored him-because he gave me a funny look and continued walking.

After a few blocks I stopped in front of this little pet store. It was real small and looked a little run down, but in the window was a big colorful sign that said 'Brand New puppies for sale!'

I always liked dogs. Especially puppies. They were just so cute and playful and if you raised one they'd get close to you. They would always want to be around you, protecting you and having a good time. That's what I liked most about them.

"Let's go in," I said to The Motorcycle Boy, but when I turned around he wasn't there. For a moment I thought maybe he hadn't noticed that I stopped and had continued walking, but when I looked again he was holding the front door of the pet store open. I smiled gently at him and his only response was a smug little smirk on his face.

I walked in and he followed close behind me. The owner of the store, Mr. Dobson or somethin' smiled and waved at me. I waved back just to be polite. He was a nice old man, but crazy for still trying to take care of this place in his condition.

"I see you're not riding a motorcycle today," he said to The Motorcycle Boy. "That's unusual."

The Motorcycle Boy didn't hear him. He just kept watching my reaction to all the animals and chuckling every once in a while.

Then I remembered something. "Say," I said turning around and looking up at The Motorcycle Boy. "What ever happened to that motorcycle you were on when you saw me?" I asked.

He laughed and walked over to the cage where the puppies were. He picked one up and held it against his chest. "I left it in the street." He finally answered as the puppy cuddled up to him.

"You left it in the street!" I yelled at him. "Why? It was your motorcycle after all and it'll probably get trashed or something and-"

"Whoa, hold on their cutie." He said. I blushed, but then realized he was talking to the dog. It was trying to chew on the collar of his jacket. He held it away from himself and smirked. "Your momma's over there." He said, glancing at me. He then walked over at put the puppy in my arms.

I opened my eyes wide when the puppy looked up at me. It was-by far-the cutest dog I had ever seen. It was black with caramel colored spots on its back and snowy-white paws. And it had the biggest, cutest almond colored eyes I have ever seen on a dog. It stuck out its pink tongue and licked its nose. Then it yawned and started to snuggle itself into my chest. I 'awed' and pulled it closer. "He's so cute," I cooed, burying my head into its fur.

I felt The Motorcycle Boy's arm wrap around my waist and he leaned down and rested his chin on my shoulder. "He sure does like you."

I glanced over at him and smiled. Then I placed a quick kiss on his right temple. "Puppies like everyone, silly." He shivered when I whispered in his ear. It was adorable.

After a while of watching the puppy fall asleep in my arms I heard someone clear their throat behind me. When I turned around Mr. Dobson was standing there with a gloating grin on his face. "Well, I see you picked out your dog." He said. I could tell that he had been watching us and I'm surprised I hadn't heard him make and comments.

I smiled and looked back down at the sleeping puppy in my arms. "Ya, I really like him."

"Well you can have him. At least you'll have to pay him first before you can have him." He said, laughing.

I smirked, but when I looked at the puppy again my happiness died down. I couldn't take care of a puppy. I barley just got a job and I don't even have enough money right now to support myself that well. Also, where would he stay? I don't think Darry would be very happy if I came home with a new mouth to feed. This little guy deserves more than I can offer him at the moment.

Very carefully I handed the puppy back to Mr. Dobson. "I'm sorry." I said. "But right now I'm just not in a good place to be raising a dog; and especially a baby one, too." I felt a stab of pain rush through me as I gave up the puppy. Like I said before, I love dogs. And that one already seemed so special to me.

Mr. Dobson frowned, but nodded his head understanding my situation. "It's fine." He said.

I gave him a glum smile and walked towards the front door. Just as I was leaving I heard a whimper and turned around to see the puppy, _my puppy, _staring at me with his big eyes. Then he started to whimper and cry as I closed the door. It broke my heart.

"That's so sad…"I whispered as I stood outside the pet store.

The Motorcycle Boy-who had been very quiet-now leaned against me and wrapped his arms around me. He snuggled his face into my chest. "You'll get him one day, Violet. I promise." Then he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

I smiled and looked up at him. "Ya, sure…maybe one day." I didn't believe I would ever get _that puppy_, but the way The Motorcycle Boy was looking at me it gave me hope that maybe someday I would.

We killed the rest of the time I had left just hanging out. The Motorcycle Boy stole a parked motorcycle and we went cruising on it. It was fun except when he drove through red lights. I swear I thought we were going to die a few times. I'm surprised we didn't get pulled over by the fuzz, but oh well. It is their job to find 'hoods' like us and turn us in. I mean, it's not like were willing to go to jail every time we do something 'bad.' The Motorcycle Boy stopped at a gas station after a while to fill up on gas. Since I was kind of hungry I went into the little gas station to buy something.

When I walked into the gas station some people gave me funny looks. It was really weird. After a while I started to ignore them and continued looking for a snack to buy, but when I looked at the clock above the counter I left without buying anything. It was already 11:50 a.m. Damn! I was gonna be late to work.

"Hey," I called to The Motorcycle Boy when he finally finished putting gas in the motorcycle. "I gotta go."

"So soon?" he asked looking at me. He smiled, but then he gave me a weird look. "Did you go into the gas stat-"

"Yes." I said to answer both of his questions. "It's already 11:50 and my shift starts in 10 minutes. I gotta go, like, now."

He smirked, but didn't say anything else as he got on the bike. He waved me over and I got on behind him. "Hold on tight, Girlie." He said. "I'll drive fast so you'll get there early."

I held on to his waist tightly like he said to do and I'm sure glad I listened to him. He ran _soo many _red lights. And he was going so fast I literally thought we were going to crash and die. But he promised to get me there early and he did; 3 minutes early to be exact.

When he pulled in A LOT of workers gave _me _dirty looks. I guess they knew I punched Tim in the face earlier…..Great….I guess that's not a good first impression on your new co-workers, huh? I don't think The Motorcycle Boy noticed though because he simply just parked the bike, got off and waited for me. When I got off and stood by him he smirked and then shook his head. "I think your boyfriends mad at me."

"What?" I looked up at him and he pointed to the building. When I looked I saw Tim…and he looked pissed.

"I don't think he's mad at you, but he is at me." I whispered.

"Why?"

I….kind of punched him in the face earlier…." I stuttered.

He made a funny noise and then burst out laughing. When I looked at him he put on hand on his head and the other on mine. He leaned against me still shaking with laughter. Him laughing made me start to smile, but I bit my lip and just grinned a little bit.

Then Tim came over and a few other guys followed him. He stopped in front of us and glared at me. I gulped nervously and when he looked at The Motorcycle Boy he gave him an even more pissed off glare. "What the hell's so funny?"

The Motorcycle Boy looked up at him and tried to calm down. Finally he took a quick breath and stated in-between laughs, "I heard you got punched in the face by my little Vi Vi here." He patted my head.

Tim growled at him and one guy by him yelled 'shut up.'

The Motorcycle Boy shook his head and continued. "Isn't that a shame? Usually when trying to impress a pretty girl you don't make them mad. That will cause them to-as you must know by now-punch you in the face."

"Shut up!" Tim yelled, lunging forward and grabbing the collar of The Motorcycle Boy's jacket. "Jesus! If you say one more thing to me I'll kill you. I don't care how 'cool' you think you are just shut the fuck up! Fucking faggot!"

The Motorcycle Boy didn't say anything, but he sure did glare at Tim with a smirk on his face. I think that only made Tim even madder because he tightened his grip on him.

"Tim! Leave him alon-"

"Shut up, Violet!" he interrupted me. He glared back at me, his eyes full of a burning hatred. "God damn it! You're so annoying. Why did you even go and meet up with this guy, huh? I thought you were better than that. This guy isn't your friend, Vi. He's just some dumb-ass loser who probably just wants to fuck with you. Okay? He doesn't have feeling for you. So, once you get that through your thick skull maybe you'll stop being such an annoying, whiny bitch all the time!"

Something flashed across The Motorcycle Boy eyes and, very quickly, he pushed Tim away. Tim stumbled, but didn't say anything else. The Motorcycle Boy then stood in front of me and pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket. I peeked over his side and saw him raise the end of it to Tim's chin. He slid it carefully down neck, laughing like a maniac. "Now, listen closely 'cause I'm only going to say this once," he said darkly. "Don't you ever tell her how I feel, okay? Don't tell her how 'I'll just use her for sex' because I won't. Don't tell her that I'll never care about her. But, most importantly, don't you ever, EVER, talk to her like that again when I'm around because if you do," he slid the knife over a vital point in Tim's neck, "I'll kill you in the most gruesome way possible. Understand?"

Tim stood very carefully, trying not to get any closer to edge of the knife, and his face was deathly pale. He was also breathing really hard and fast. He wasn't scared of the knife at his throat, but of the way The Motorcycle Boy must have been looking at him. Tim Shepard was a tough hood who was hardly scared of anything and when something did frighten him-look out.

"What is going on out here?" Mr. Harrison yelled as he came over.

The Motorcycle Boy straightened up and calmly put his knife back in his back pocket. When Mr. Harrison finally reached us I saw him smirk at my boss.

"Violet! You're late. You're supposed to be working right now; Tim, boys what the hell are you guys doing standing around? I told you guys to go get some lunch." He turned to The Motorcycle Boy. "And who the hell is this boy?"

"Be careful!" one worker yelled. "H-he's a maniac, Mr. Harrison. He pulled a knife on Tim and threatened to kill him and-"

"Wait, hold on!" Mr. Harrison raised his hands up in front of himself. "Calm down, Robert. Now, what exactly did he do?"

"The guy, h-h-he pulled a knife on, Tim." The guy named Robert started. "He threatened to kill him if he ever talked to Violet again and-"

"Whoa, hold on their jitters." The Motorcycle Boy said coolly. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled. "Now, don't mix my words around. I didn't say I would kill him if he ever talked to Violet again. I said if he ever talked to Violet disrespectfully around me again _then _I would kill him." He tilted his head and smiled even more.

The guy Robert gulped and took a step back nervously. It was obvious he was scared of how blunt The Motorcycle Boy said when he would kill Tim. To be honest it sort of scared me too.

Mr. Harrison looked at The Motorcycle Boy with a nervous look in his eyes. "Kid, I think you better leave…."

"Whatever." The Motorcycle Boy responded getting on the bike. "Have fun, Vi Vi. I'll see you after work." He gave me a cheesy grin and then left. Everybody around me was quiet.

"I-uh-guess I'll go to work then…" I said nervously.

"Your uniforms on my desk. You can change in there, just be sure to lock the door." Mr. Harrison replied.

"Okay," I breathed as I walked towards the building. Every worker, even my own boss, stared at me in fear. When I reached his office I locked the door and quickly changed into my uniform. But when I opened the door Robert was outside waiting for me.

He glared at me very coldly and then stated, "Your boyfriends a maniac." And then walked away.


	4. A little surprise

**A little surprise**

Violet's P.O.V.

Work was horrible. Everyone there, including Tim, either hates me or is scared of 'my boyfriend.' Like, I had to clean the bathrooms and when some guys came in and saw me they just ran out. Then later on I heard them talking about how they didn't want to get close to me or anything because they thought The Motorcycle Boy might kill them. Seriously? _Yes, he'll just kill every guy that looks at me. Totally._

I'd have to say that the worst thing that happened at work was Tim's views on The Motorcycle Boy now. He kept trying to convince me that the guy was a psycho and that I shouldn't be around him. Like, seriously, what the hell was his problem? First, we have a fight and then when I get back to work and he argues with The Motorcycle Boy. Then, he calls me a bitch and gets threatened by The Motorcycle Boy that he'd kill Tim if he ever talked to me that way again. And now, Tim is trying to "lure me" away from my friend-and crush. Okay, so I get that he got threatened, but he's Tim. Usually he'd just shrug it off and tell me I'm weird for being friends with weirdoes. So why is trying to convince me that The Motorcycle Boy's bad news. Is he jealous of him-we were talking about that earlier, but I was totally joking around with him. Does Tim actually like me and he's trying to protect me?

_Yes 'cause every guy who likes a girl calls her a bitch two times in a day and then gets pissed off at her AMAZING friend._

"Violet," Mr. Harrison called. "It's 5:30. You can leave."

"Okay." I answer back. I don't plan on changing into my 'street clothes' in his office again. I'll just change back at Darry's house. There won't be creeps trying to see my undress or having them yell weird stuff at me when I walk out in my short skirt. Well, there is Two-Bit who might be at the house, but I can handle him.

I walk out of the building quickly, but then remember I don't have a damn ride home. Tim gave me one this morning and I'm pretty sure Dally stole my truck today. _DAMN! Maybe I can try to find The Motorcycle Boy again….._

"Yo', Vi!" I hear a voice behind me yell. "Hey! Come on, Violet, I'm sorry."

I knew it was Tim, but I wasn't going to give in to him. He's been an ass-whole lately and he totally told me and The Motorcycle Boy off.

"Vi, Vi, babe, I'm sorry." He said, catching up to me. He stopped in front of me and wouldn't let me pass him. Jackass….

"Don't call me that!" I spat at him as I tried getting around him. "And Tim, move!"

He didn't move. Instead he placed his hands firmly on my shoulders and stared at me. "Oh come on, Violet. I'll give you a ride home and we can talk." He pleaded.

What? So now he's playing the 'I'm-so-sorry' act. Fuck, I knew he was just faking it all. "No!" I said sternly.

"You need a ride home, silly. I'll give you one." He flashed me a cheesy grin.

"No thanks. I'll get one from The Motorcycle Boy."

His face went white and then his eyes blazed in anger. He backed away from me, shaking in anger. He looked lean and catlike like he always did. Except now he looked like a Tiger about to kill its prey in the most violent way possible.

"Violet!" He yelled at me. "Why do you like him so much? Like I said before-he's using you. He doesn't care about you. What's so special about him? He's an ass-whole and after what he did to me earlier I thought you'd finally see that. Tell me. WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM SO MUCH!"

Tim was so pissed off right now. He was huffing angrily after yelling at me again and he had a dark, satanic look on his face. His eyes were black, but full of dark flames. I swear there was a negative energy surrounding him; flames just wrapping around his body slowly and consuming his sanity. He looked insane right now. It was starting to freak me out.

I backed away from him a little and raised my hands up. "Tim…."

"Tell me!" he screamed. "What's so cool about him that makes you drool at everything he does? Why do you adore him and not me?" he stopped and paused at what he just said. He quickly ran his hand through his fingers and looked away from; the flames still licking at his body. But I knew what they were now. They were the flames of jealousy.

"Tim….." I whispered. I didn't know how to say this correctly so I just asked it bluntly. "Are you jealous of The Motorcycle Boy just 'cause I like him?"

Tim continued not to look straight at me, but paused for what felt like an eternity. It looked like he was trying to think of an excuse or some stupid answer to my question; Tim never did like talking about his feelings.

"Tim?" I whispered. "Do you, like, love me or something?"

I expected him to burst out laughing and to start kidding around with me, but he stayed quiet.

Now that scared me. I had been sort of joking when I asked that, but when Tim didn't reply a felt a chill go up my spine. _Did he seriously love me or something? I mean, ya' we've been like on one date before-God that went horribly wrong-but that was it. Me and Tim always had this sort of complex relationship. We never really showed that we liked each other-since we were always bickering-but in reality we dug each other pretty good. _Then I realized something strange. Tim never liked me to be around guys. First, he started to get mad whenever Dal and I played around and now with The Motorcycle Boy….Did he actually love me? If he did then for how long had he felt this way? How had I never noticed it? Was I really that dense?

"Tim…" I said again. "Come on. Answer me, please."

"Ya', Tim." A soft voice said. "Answer the pretty lady."

Tim and I whipped are heads to the direction the voice came from. Out of the shadows The Motorcycle Boy stepped out slowly. He was calm and-like always-being cool. He had a blank expression on his face, but seemed interested in our conversation. I don't know how long he had been there, but it was clear that he understood the main point of our talk.

Tim growled and walked towards The Motorcycle Boy. He stopped in front of him and they both glared at each other-Tim was angry and pissed off. The Motorcycle Boy was as cool as a cucumber.

"What do you want?" Tim asked darkly.

The Motorcycle Boy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest coolly. "What do I want?"

"Ya." Tim said. "What do you want? Why do you keep showing up whenever I see Violet?" They both stared at each other not blinking, not even moving. And since they were both about the same height that had direct eye contact of one another.

The Motorcycle Boy chuckled. "Oh, I want nothing to do with you." He said bluntly. "I just want you to answer Violet's question."

Tim growled again. "Why?" he yelled. "Why do you always have to be around her?" he said, pointing at me. "Why can't you ever leave her alone? She's mine! Get it? She's my…my," he stopped and paused for a word.

"Well, she's definitely not your girlfriend." The Motorcycle Boy mumbled.

That set Tim off. He swung at The Motorcycle Boy and hit him straight in the face. He stumbled back; blood dripping from his mouth, and Tim swung at him again but missed this Tim. The Motorcycle Boy didn't hesitate to beat the crap out of Tim. He tackled him to the ground and kneed his in the gut hard. Tim gasped as he got the wind knocked out of him and then was punched in the face. He groaned in pain and when he turned his head I noticed that he had gotten punched in the eye. Tim swore loudly, but recovered and punched The Motorcycle Boy again. He rolled backwards a little bit and then both of them stood up; each one of them with blood running down their faces. Then, almost automatically, they both reached into their back pockets and whipped out switchblades. If I didn't do something soon they would rip each other to shreds.

"Okay, stop it!" I yelled walking in-between them. It was like walking in-between two lions preparing to kill each other. "You guys need to stop it."

"Violet move." Tim breathed as raised the end of his switchblade at The Motorcycle Boy.

"No." I said facing him. I gave him a dirty look and placed my hands firmly on my hips. "If you want to get to him you'll have to tear me to shreds first." I realized right after I said that those weren't the best words to use after our 'little conversation', but oh well. Can't do anything about it now.

Tim paused, but then slowly put his switchblade back in his pocket. He continued to glare at the boy behind me, but didn't try to beat the hell out of him anymore.

When I turned around The Motorcycle Boy had already put his switchblade away and was now standing coolly behind me. He smirked when I looked up at him and then winked at me.

"Of course you would protect _him_." Tim spat at me.

When I turned around he was standing right at me with a hurt and miserable look in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and then glared at The Motorcycle Boy. "Leave her alone, ass-whole."

The Motorcycle Boy walked up to me and rested one of arms on my head. He then wrapped the other one around my neck careful not to choke me. "I can't exactly do that." He said, with a sly grin. "It's not easy to stay away from such a gorgeous girl…"

"Try." Tim replied.

The tension between them sparked again and I swore if I wasn't in-between them they would both be bloody corpses right now.

After a moment of just standing there The Motorcycle Boy pulled me away from Tim slowly and cupped my cheek. "Hey, Girlie," he said leaning down towards me. I swear I thought he was gonna' kiss me right then. That would have been so bad considering Tim already wanted to kill the guy just for talking to me. "I got a little surprise for you."

I blushed and looked up at him. "What is it?" He had a surprise for me? Now? Really, just after he had gotten into a fight with Tim? Well….he was kind of different, but still…

He laughed and began to stroke the back of my head. "Remember that little puppy you wanted-"

"Puppy?" Tim asked interrupting The Motorcycle Boy. "Violet you never mentioned

wanting a dog."

I blushed again and gave him an embarrassed look. "We kinda went into a pet store today and I saw this really cute puppy…." I mumbled.

"Anyway," The Motorcycle Boy said. He looked down at me and grinned. "I got him for you."

I froze and stared at him with wide eyes. I couldn't believe it. He actually got me a dog? At first I thought he was joking, but the look he gave me showed that he was completely serious. "I-y-you….I-"I stumbled for something to say. Nobody had ever cared about me so much to actually get me _this kind _of present. I think my heart stopped for a moment. "I can't believe it…." I finally said.

He grinned. "Well believe it, kiddo. He's back at my place if you wanna go get him."

I almost screamed the words 'Yes I wanna go and get my new dog!' but remembered Tim was still behind me. And leaving with The Motorcycle Boy wouldn't be good in this situation.

"Have fun with your new ass-whole of a boyfriend, Violet." Tim said coldly as I looked at him. "Hope you two are happy together." He finished sarcastically.

I raised my hand and was about to say something, but he turned around and quickly walked away.

I was standing outside of The Motorcycle Boy's apartment waiting for him to get the dog. _What if he lied about actually getting the dog for me? _I asked myself. _What if he had just said it to piss Tim off even more? What if he had just known I couldn't resist a present like that and had just lured me here? I bet he didn't even have the dog….he knew I was gullible when it came to these sort of things. Ugh! I'm so stupid. I should have never come here. And…poor Tim. I feel bad for him. I mean, I can sort of understand what he's talking about, but still…It's hard to be away from the person you like….._

"Hey, Vi Vi." The Motorcycle Boy said opening the door. "You know you can come in right? I won't bite." He winked at me. "Neither will Rusty-James."

I smirked at him and walked in. I hadn't expected his brother to be here. The kid's kind of a 'wild child' in my opinion. He's a good kid though. He digs okay with me.

Rusty-James was lying on the mattress they had looking up at the ceiling. He looked pretty pissed off for some reason. When he looked at me he sort of calmed down a bit I guess. He had the same red hair and brown eyes (in color at least) as The Motorcycle Boy. He wasn't as tall as him yet, but was getting close. They were both wearing the same thing-both dressed all in black which made them look tuff. It's funny because even though they look the same nobody ever took them as brothers. I didn't either once I met Rusty-James for the first time. I think that bugged him a little bit. He admired his big brother so much, but their personalities were just too different. And personality shines better than appearance (at least in my opinion.) That's why nobody ever took 'em for brothers….

"So you're the owner of the damn dog that chewed up my favorite shoes," he said to me. He got up and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. "You owe me, Girlie."

The Motorcycle Boy laughed and went into the other room. He came out a second later with something small in his hands. When he showed it to me I froze. He was telling the truth….He actually got me a puppy.

He carefully put the puppy in my arms. "See? I wasn't lying when I said I got him for you."

"I-I-"I couldn't believe it. "Thank you," I finally said. I looked up at him and he smiled. "But didn't you hear me at the pet store? I can't take care of a dog right now." I felt bad for saying it after he had gone through the trouble of getting me my dog, but what I said before was true. "I'm not in a good place to take care of a dog right now. I don't have my own house, I barley just got a job," which I'll probably get fired from soon, "and what will I do with him during the day? I don't think Darry will be happy that there will be another mouth to feed."

I heard Rusty-James ask who the fuck Darry was, but I ignored him.

The Motorcycle Boy didn't seem worried. He began to pet the puppy and answered, "I already thought of that." He said it so calmly it was scary. "I got someone who can look after him whenever you need her to. She's good with animals."

I was about to ask who but Rusty-James interrupted me. "You don't mean Cassandra do you?"

The Motorcycle Boy nodded.

Rusty-James sighed loudly. He started at his brother like he was crazy or somethin'. "You know she only agreed to do it because she likes you, right?"

The Motorcycle Boy chuckled, but nodded again. "Yes, but she said she would do it so-"

"That's bad." Rusty-James answered. Then he looked at me. "I'm sure you two will get along well." He said sarcastically. "The girlfriend meeting the girl who liked your boyfriend, yup, you two will be best friends."

I blushed when he called me The Motorcycle Boy's 'girlfriend'. _Why does everybody think we're dating? _"It was kind of a weird plan though…" I said agreeing with Rusty-James. "I mean, will this girl really take care of him?"

The Motorcycle Boy remained calm. "I believed her when she said she would. So, therefore, she has my trust."

I don't know why, but when he said that a sharp wave of jealousy went through me. _So just because she said she would do this he automatically trusts this girl? Like Rusty-James said, she probably only agreed to it because she likes The Motorcycle Boy._ I guess this is what Tim felt like when I'm talking about The Motorcycle Boy…I felt like Tim right now….

"Okay…"I muttered after a moment of awkward silence. "I guess I can trust her…"

Rusty-James gave me a weird look and muttered under his breath, "Good luck with that." But The Motorcycle Boy and I ignored him.

"Do you want to drop him off now or?" The Motorcycle Boy started to ask.

"No," I answered back quickly. I hugged my puppy close and smiled down at him. "I'll take him home tonight."

The Motorcycle Boy smirked at me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Okay, Violet." He said my name so beautifully it made my heart skip a beat.

He walked me out of his apartment and I yelled a quick goodbye to Rusty-James. When we were outside he pulled me close in an awkward hug and kissed my forehead. "Are you happy?"

"Yes." My face got even redder. I never really expected for him to do this.

"Hhmm…" he sighed. He kissed my forehead again. "What will you name him?"

I paused and smiled at the name I just thought of. "Brownie….."

He laughed.

"He reminds me of a brownie with all his colors…" I mumbled.

"Sure is a tough name," he said sarcastically.

I laughed and snuggled closer to his chest. He was warm. It felt nice. I closed my eyes and stayed wrapped in his arms.

I don't know how long we stood like that, but after a while we heard some drunk coming up the apartment stairs. When I looked I saw some guy holding a beer bottle coming towards us. At first I thought he was gonna' try and mug us, but he didn't. In fact he seemed to know The Motorcycle Boy.

"Hey, kid." He said, lighting a cigarette. "Who's this pretty lady?" he pointed at me.

The Motorcycle Boy chuckled. "Hey dad…" he whispered. _DAD! That was his dad?_ "She's a friend." He answered.

_A friend…..? _Sharp pain hit my heart.

The Motorcycle Boy seemed so know he had just hurt me because he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "A very special friend…" he breathed.

I looked down, embarrassed and his dad just laughed. "Well okay, son. Don't have too much _fun _with her." He said it like he thought we were gonna have sex or something. You never really hear parents say something like that. It was _soooooo _weird. He was drunk though….

"Sure, Pop. Whatever you say," he answered as his dad went into their apartment.

We stood in front of the apartment door for a second. Then The Motorcycle cupped my face in his hands and leaned down again. "I guess I'll give you a ride home now."

I nodded. "Ya'…."

He stood up straight and started walking to the stairs, but stopped. He didn't turn around to face me, but still told me what was on his mind. "It's funny how Tim's so jealous of me."

I shrugged. "I guess." I didn't really want to talk about Tim right now.

"He could have had you a long time before we meet." He continued. "But he was an idiot and didn't really try. Now that I show up he finally put's in effort to go after you….what an idiot."

I didn't say anything. I didn't want him to talk badly about Tim, but I understood what he meant. He was right. Tim is an idiot. I went up and stood beside him, but he continued to look straight ahead.

"I'm not going to give up," he said clearly and darkly. "Tim had his chance. Now I have mine."

I continued not to answer him. I knew what he meant and I was scared now. Scared now that he and Tim were both going to go after me. It was a stupid idiotic game they were both playing, but neither of them would ever give up. I sighed and looked up. No matter what happened this definitely wouldn't end well.


	5. Another Complication

**Another Complication…**

Alex's P.O.V.

_The golden rays of the sunset shone down and hit her face so perfectly it made the angel inside of her glow even more. She turned around as we ran down the dirt road. She looked at me, smiling and laughing like everything was perfect. _

_ The low light of the sky was a light pink, but quickly started to fade. I smiled when I looked back at her and we continued running. It was like we were running from the world and nothing could catch us. Nobody would ever hurt us again. Nobody could ever hurt her again. Not her parents-they could never touch her again. I wouldn't allow it. Not that jack-ass Dallas Winston-so what if he was her best friend? He hurt her when he left. He was never right for her._

_ "Alex, hurry!" she yelled. Her voice rang out-it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._

_ I looked up at her and as she slowed the pace of her naked feet on the dirt ground she began to dance and twirl as the light bounced around her. Her eyes danced wildly-the exotic color of purple turning sweet and poison at the same time. Her soft pink lips never showing a sign of concern or fear. Her silky hair glimmering blue in the sun as it flew around her gracefully. The mass of people around her only becoming a blur as my vision only focused on her. _

_ I still couldn't believe it. She was mine. All mine. I loved her with every living cell in my entire body and soul combined. She was my fallen angel from heaven and I knew I'd never let her go. I loved her too much for words to speak. The only thing that could ever show my love was music. She was my muse and all the melodies in my head were about her. She was perfection._

_ The sunset slowly died, but never once did her beauty fade. It only increased as she slowed her dancing and looked up at the stars excitedly. They twinkled as if her gazing up at them was a great honor. Their low light making everything around us magical; it's as if they were making every second of us being together lovely. _

_ I was happy. She was happy. And that's all that mattered right now. We were young, in love and happy. It was amazing. _

Too bad it didn't last.

**Violet's P.O.V.**

The Curtis was hot and packed as usual. I sat on the couch, cuddling with my new puppy, while Dally laid his head on my lap lazily. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes, but even without them you could already tell he fell asleep. Lazy bum….probably sleeping off another hangover again. Two-Bit was sitting criss-cross on the floor completely absorbed in watching Mickey Mouse. Ponyboy was in his room trying to finish some homework and Soda, Steve and Darry were still at work.

Dally had told me when he got here that Tim was still pretty pissed off and that he was such in a dangerous mood that even his gang was afraid of him. When Dal had questioned me about it-since I had just seen Tim yesterday and had been…fairly normal-but I had quickly turned away and said I didn't know what his deal was. Dally hadn't believed me and had smacked me in the back of the head for trying to lie to him. Wasn't he great?

As I stared at the TV screen along with Two-Bit my eyelids began to feel heavy. I yawned and noticed that Brownie was already starting to fall fast asleep on my chest. I grinned and laid my head against the couch pillow and soon found myself dreaming about tough looking guys in leather jackets riding hot red motorcycles….

When I woke up I found Steve and Soda playing with Brownie, Two-Bit passed out on the floor-beer bottles surrounding him-, Dally playing poker with Johnny, and Pony and Darry in the kitchen. I think they were arguing about if tomatoes were a fruit or a vegetable, but I was still pretty sleepy so I didn't bother asking about it. I got up and stretched and I guess that's when everybody noticed me 'cause they all stared in my direction and grinned (well everybody except Two-Bit who was still passed out).

"Hey, Violet." Steve said, seducible.

When I looked up at him he winked at me and gave me a _really _creepy smile that I think was supposed to be seductive, but it didn't do anything besides creep me the fuck out.

"Hey, Steve." I answered as I walked over to the table where Dally and Johnny were. I sat down next to Johnny and messed up his hair. "Hey kiddo."

Johnny smiled at me and blushed for a second before looking back at Dally. "Damn," he muttered as he looked as Dally placed his cards down. "You win again, Dal."

"Sure do, Johnnycake." He lit a cigarette and let it dangle from his mouth coolly.

Johnny stared in admiration and then grinned. Dally looked at him and smirked as he took a puff. He blew a smoke ring and then turned too looked at me.

"Hey, Girlie." He looked me up and down and then gave me a sly grin. "I'm guessing you slept well?"

My hands flew to the top of my head to smooth my messy hair down and then Dally started laughing.

"No, no, kid. You don't look bad." He put his hands up. "I just mean you look like you got some well-needed sleep."

"Oh," I muttered as my face got red.

"But….you do look a little messy." Dally joked.

I playfully smacked his shoulder. He laughed again, but didn't say anything else. He turned to look at the window and then got up. "Well someone's here…" he muttered as he went to go see who it was.

I shook my head and then got up. I turned and headed for the kitchen. I was dying of thirst. When I grabbed a glass and started to fill it up with water I noticed that Darry was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, taking a sip.

Darry sighed angrily and then pointed to Brownie. "Do you have any idea on how to take care of him?" _Uh oh, look's likes someone's mad…._

"Uh, ya'." I sounded like a smart-ass when I said that and I hadn't meant to, but oh well. "I've owned a pet before Dar. I had a goldfish when I was five."

"Goldfish are different from dogs, silly." He replied as he lightly hit the back of my head. He seemed to notice that someone was outside and then gave me a sort of…nervous look. _Darry nervous? Well that's not a good sign…_"Violet maybe you should go in my room for a moment-"he started to say, but he was too late.

Tim strolled in coolly with a lit cigarette in his mouth. He had on a leather jacket, black jeans, a white T-shirt and black boots. When he went to the couch he took of his sunglasses and then looked around the place. When he saw me he stopped for a second and then leaned back coolly. He didn't say anything, didn't show any sign of emotion toward me. He acted as if the incident with The Motorcycle Boy had never happened.

_"Tim had his chance. Now I have mine."_

The words repeated in my head so fast I stumbled back in confusion. Everybody, including Tim looked up and gave me weird looks. I put my hand to my mouth and turned around quickly-my face turning beat red. _Don't think about The Motorcycle Boy. Not with Tim being here right now. Don't think about how The Motorcycle Boy's "going after" me._

"Hey, Vi." Dally called. "You okay, kiddo?"

"Ya'." I replied going towards the sink and dumping my water down the drain. "I-I'm fine."

"Anyway," I heard Tim say. "Dal do you want to go or not, man?"

"Go to what?" Steve asked.

"There's this really weird band playing at Buck's tonight." Tim answered. "Man, they're so odd. I mean, the lead singer wears all black and eyeliner. Not to mention he's got some weird blue hair dye in his hair, too. He's freaky."

I don't know why, but when he said that I turned around and walked towards him.

"What was his name?" I demanded.

"Huh?" Tim acted as if he hadn't even noticed that I had asked him something. "Oh, I, uh, didn't catch his name." He ran his hand nervously threw his hair like he didn't feel comfortable with me being there. _Great…._

"I guess I'll go, Tim." Dally answered. "But I swear to God if this guy tries hitting on me-"

"He won't man." Tim said, standing up. "He seems to be into girls."

Dally laughed, but then when he looked in Johnny's direction a flash of guilt ran across his eyes. "I didn't mean I don't like gay people, man," Dally stuttered. "It's just…I already got someone."

Tim gave him a weird look, but when I looked back Johnny had a smug little smile on his face. _How cute._

"Hey!" I said turning towards Tim. "Can I go?"

Tim raised his eyebrows in shock, but before he could reply Dally said yes.

We walked out of the house and I yelled at Soda and Steve to take good care of Brownie. We walked towards Tim's truck and got in. It was weird; even though I expected it to be awkward on the drive to Buck's it wasn't. Tim was acting completely different from how he was a few days ago. He didn't insult me or bring up The Motorcycle Boy at all. We even joked around a bit when we got to Buck's. It was like we were friends again.

When we walked into the building it was completely dark except for some old Christmas lights hanging all over the place. The place was packed with drunks and people high on dope everywhere. Music blast from another room and me, Tim and Dal pushed are way towards it. When we finally got to the room with the music it was steaming hot in there. People were swaying to the bands heavy exotic type of music and everybody was cheering.

"See the tall guy up on the stage?" I heard Tim ask Dally. "That's the guy I was talking about."

I looked up at the stage and sure enough saw some tall, lean guy dancing to the beat his band was playing. He had long dark hair that was teased and the whole top part of his hair was bright blue. He had nothing on besides tight black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves. From where I was standing I couldn't make out his facial features, but it did look like he had one or two lip piercings.

"Alright!" he cried into the microphone. His voice was heavy and deep with seduction. "Someone turn the lights back on in here. It's fucking hot!"

I shuddered. His voice sounded familiar, but why would it? I've never even heard of this band before.

The lights flashed on and caused me to go blind for a second. When I looked back up at the stage I gasped in shock.

"Dally?" I yelled frantically turning around. "Dally? Dal, where are you?"

Dally stepped out of a group of people and walked towards me quickly. "Vi? Vi, what's wrong?" he asked, concern.

"T-that guy on stage." I stammered. "I-I-I know him."

"What?" Dally gave me a confused and then looked back up at the guy. "How do you know him?"

I took a deep breath and then looked up at Dally again, shock running through me. "Dally, that's Alex."


	6. When ex's recollide

**When ex's re-collide**

Violet's P.O.V.

My legs felt weak and the room was spinning.

_Alex is here? Now? No way…..Maybe it's not him. Maybe I confused him with some other aspiring musician with gothic, handsome looks. Or maybe it doesn't matter if it's him. _Yeah, that could be possible. _So what if it's Alex? I don't care. We broke up over a year ago, before I ever came to Tulsa and met up with Dally again. Before I met the gang and started to become better friends with the Shepard's. And before I met The Motorcycle Boy…_

"Vi. Hey, Vi!" Dally snapped his fingers in front of my face to draw my attention back to him.

When I looked up at him I couldn't tell if he was concerned for me or pissed off that my ex-boyfriend-who he never got along with-was possibly here. When he noticed that he had my attention he bawled his hands into fists and looked up at the stage with a burning rage in his eyes. He looked dangerous. "If that's Alex," he stated slowly. "I'm going to beat the shit out of that gothic loser."

"Dally…" I said, quietly and placed my hand on his tense shoulder. "Don't-"

"Violet, I'm serious!" He yelled. "I'll kick that freak's ass! He never fucking liked me and I never gave a damn about him. And not to mention-"-he looked back at me-"after how you and him broke up only proves how much of an asshole he is!"

Okay, sure Alex and I hadn't ended our relation on a good note, but still….It didn't mean that Dally had to cause a scene and start a fight with my ex. _Okay, he could considering its Dal, but I really don't want him to._

"Dally-"I started to plead with him again, but then Tim walked up with a huge smug smile on his face.

"Hey guys," he looked at me and his smile grew. "Guess what I did?"

"Not now Tim-"Dally started to say, but Tim cut him off.

"The band wants to meet us outside in five."

"What?" Dally and I shouted at the same time.

"How'd you manage that?" Dally asked scratching his head.

Tim smiled again and shrugged. "I'm just awesome like that. Come on let's go."

We started to walk with him and as we did the knot in my stomach got tighter and tighter. I was sweating, not because it was hot, but out of fear. I really really hope that Alex isn't here…

The air outside was brisk and cool. The moon shined down so brightly it lit up the dull and ugly lawn where Tim, Dal and I were standing. I guess that made the atmosphere a _little_ bit better…

"Jesus," I said scooting closer to Dally. "It's freaking cold!"

Dally gave me an amused smile and put his arm around me. "You should of brought a jacket, Girlie." The warmth from his body and his jacket made me feel better. I grinned and moved closer to him.

Tim shot us a suspicious look as he took out a cigarette from his jacket pocket. When I looked at him he pouted angrily. "Ya," he said lighting his cigarette, "you should of brought a jacket, stupid."

I ignored him, but saw Dally gave him a dirty look. "Well Tim, she wouldn't be freezing if you hadn't made us come outside to meet this stupid band."

Tim turned around and looked at him. "Shut up, Winston! I heard this band was pretty cool and thought maybe me and that lead singer dude could maybe do a little sparing." He stood up and put up his fists like he was ready to punch someone's lights out. "That dude looks like a major freak, but I bet he can fight." He gave me a smug grin. "Of course I can take him though."

I rolled my eyes and Dally sighed again.

He sat back down and shot me another smug smile. It's like he thought I was supposed to admire him just because he got us to meet the band. In truth, I didn't care. I was cold and wanted to go home. I really did want to come see a band here, but if it was Alex that I saw then I changed my mind. I don't want to see Alex again…and neither does Dally.

"So when are they supposed to get here?" Dal asked.

"I think I see them coming."

_Fuck._

"Yup, there coming." Tim hollered. "Ha! I can't wait to beat up this clown."

My stomach started doing flips. _Oh shit. Oh shit. _I glanced up at Dally, but he remained cool. He did, although, tighten his grip on my shoulders. He stared straight ahead with an expressionless, cool look on his face.

"Hey, are you the guy I was supposed to meet?" a dark, husky voice said.

"Yeah," Tim said smugly, "I sure am."

The guy stepped forward and I bit my lip.

_Yup, it's him…._

The guy was wearing black jeans and a leather jacket with no shirt underneath. He was pretty tall (around 6'0) and had dark damp hair that had bright blue streaks in it. His face and bare chest were covered in sweat from all the singing and dancing he did. His eyes were the prettiest eyes I've ever seen; they were deep pools of blue and green mixed together. To finish off his rocker style he had going on there was a silver lip piercing on the left side of his lip.

Alex flipped his hair and smirked at Tim. "Well, I don't mean to be rude, but what do you want?"

Tim got into a fighter stance and chuckled darkly. "I want a fight. That's what I want." He raised his fists up.

Alex's smirk grew and he narrowed his eyes. "Sure kid, I'll-" but then he stopped and his whole body froze. He turned his head towards Dally and I; he had finally saw us. His face turned ghostly white and his eyes got wide. "V-Violet….? …Dallas….?"

Dally took a step forward while I continued standing next to him; his arm protectively around me. Dally sneered at him.

"H-hey guys," Alex stammered. "Haven't seen you two in a while….How long has it been?" He sort of grinned, but his face was still white and his eyes were still wide-like two saucers. "Vi, it's been, hhmm," He paused to think about it, "a year and a half or so? Right?"

"Uh, I guess….I didn't really keep count, Alex."

He grinned and shook his head. He focused his attention on the ground. "I should of expected that. You were always cute like that, you know…" It sounded more like he was telling himself that than me.

Dally sneered more and finally cussed at him. "Shut up, Alex."

Alex looked up and narrowed his eyes. "I see you haven't changed a bit either, Dallas."

"You haven't either…except maybe you're even more of a freak now."

Alex placed his hands on his hips. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "and your probably still nothing, but a goddamn hood. Am I right?"

Dally stepped closer to him and raised a fist. "What did you say?"

Alex stepped up towards Dally. "What? Didn't hear me, hood?"

"You better shut your trap, freak."

"You better calm down there hood. Wouldn't want to get thrown in jail again, huh? Oh wait, I forgot, you already spend so much time there you must be used to it by now, right Dallas?"

Dallas jumped forward and grabbed Alex by the collar of his jacket. He yanked him forward so there were staring at each other face-to-face. "Listen here, Alex," Dally sneered in his face, "you better get the fuck away from here soon. Get out of town. After what you did….What you did to Violet….Listen, if you try _anything_ on her I'll personally beat the living shit out of you. Understand?"

Alex smirked. "Crystal."

Dally pushed him away and Alex stumbled, but quickly caught his balance again. He sneered one last time at Dally and then quickly winked at me. He turned away and started walking away, but after a few feet he stopped and cocked his head back at us. "You two going together again?" He asked-mostly to Dally.

I blushed and Dally's face turned tomato red. "No," we both said in unison.

Alex laughed. "That's nice….I suppose." He paused and pursed his lips. "But…Violet, haven't you noticed Dally's been more protective of you ever since-"

"Shut up, Alex!" Dallas yelled. He started walking towards him threateningly, but Alex raised his hands up in protection.

"I was just asking her something." He said, calmly. "Jeez, you are more-"

"I said shut up!" Dallas sneered. "Listen here, if you know what's good for you don't ever bring up my past again! Got it?"

Alex laughed again. "Sure, Dallas. Whatever you want." Then he turned away and went back into the building.

I sighed as relief swept over. _Finally, it's over…_

"What the fuck was that?" A voice behind me screamed.

I turned around to see Tim standing there glaring at Dally and I suspiciously. His arms were crossed over his chest angrily and his eyes were blazing. "Well?" He asked. "What the fuck was that, you two?"

"Nothing," Dallas said. He turned around and started walking past Tim-back to the truck-but Tim grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No, that wasn't 'nothing.'" Tim yelled. He narrowed his eyes at Dally, threateningly. "What was that?"

Dally pulled away from him. "It's none of your goddamn fucking business, Shepard."

"Dallas, what did he mean when he asked if you two were going together aga-"

"Shut up, Tim!" Dallas yelled. Dally started trembling and before I could do anything he swung and punched Tim straight in the face.

Tim fell onto the ground hard. Dust swarmed up and covered him and his nose was bleeding pretty bad. He cursed and when he looked up at Dally his face was already covered in blood. He grunted and cursed again. "That's it, Winston." He turned and glared at me. "If you two are _soo _close, then you can walk home."

"But Tim-"I started to say

"No. Just shut up, Violet." He got up and pushed past Dallas-heading towards the building. "Fuck you, guys." Then he left and disappeared into the building.

I stood there dumb struck; not exactly sure what to do. "Uuhh…" I paused and slowly turned my head to look at Dallas. He was steaming-his eyes blazing, his whole body trembling and his hands were clenched into tight fists. When he noticed me staring at him he glared at me.

"What?" he barked, angrily.

I turned and looked away. "Nothing," I said, quickly.

Dallas sighed angrily. "Goddamn it!" He kicked a trash can over and began cursing loudly.

I stood there silently, dogging some things he would throw around and waiting for him to cool down. After about fifteen minutes of him throwing random stuff and screaming his head off he seemed calm enough to talk to (at least).

"Uh, Dal, do you wanna start?" I asked him quietly.

"Start what?"

"Walking home..."

Dally sighed and then walked over towards me. He still seemed mad, but didn't start screaming again. He through his arm over my shoulders and then pulled me close to him. "I guess…." He mumbled. "Tim will pay for this tomorrow, though."

I smirked as we started walking. "At least Alex is gone…" I mumbled back.

Dally looked down at me and ruffled up my hair. "Yeah, kid. I guess that's the only good thing that's happened tonight, huh?"

"Yeah. I suppose so."

"Well…what are you going to do about him?" Dal asked as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"I don't know, Dal. I really don't know…"


	7. Gives You Hell

Gives You Hell

When I woke up the next morning I felt like I had gotten hit by a truck. Seriously, it sucked. My head was throbbing, my whole body was sore, my skin was dry and gross and my hair was completely dull. I groaned loudly as I barely managed to lift my head off the pillow.

"Well, do you feel like shit too?" Dallas asked beside me.

I turned and looked at him. He looked even worse than me-no offense. His hair was jacked up, his skin had weird red blotches and he had purple bruises under his eyes; probably from the lack of sleep he got. He groaned and held his head in his hands as I continued looking at him.

"Gee, isn't this a great way to start off the day?" I asked sarcastically.

Dally grunted-I think it was supposed to be a laugh. "Sure is, Girlie." He lied back down and tossed his arm over my shoulders. "Ugh, please tell me today isn't Sunday."

"Why? And no, it's Wednesday."

"Good," he whispered. "Ponyboy always tries making me go to church on Sundays. Kid says it'll help me find answers to stuff or something like that." He closed his eyes as he tried going back to sleep.

I chuckled and tried getting up, but I was too weak and too sick to get up so I just tried going back to sleep like Dal. As I closed my eyes and started to drift back to the dream world I started to feel better as the pain seemed to vanish, but a loud banging noise woke me up again.

"Violet!" a familiar voice shouted from somewhere inside the house. "Violet, Dallas, wake the hell up!"

Oh God, it was Tim.

Dally and I didn't bother to answer him, but soon the door to the guest room swung open and we heard Tim start shouting again. "Hey, lovebirds wake up! Violet, you're going to be late for work so get the hell up."

Dally and I groaned. Tim could be so annoying sometimes. Especially now-oh God he was irritating.

"Tim," Dally managed to mumble, "shut the fuck up, okay? We're too sick to get up."

Tim didn't say anything, but he did proceed to rip the blanket off of us and throw it on the floor. This made Dal and I glare at him.

"Gee, someone's cheery today." I said.

Tim gave me a dirty look. "You know if you two get sick after sex that isn't a good thing. You should probably see a doctor about that."

"We didn't have sex." Dallas said sharply.

Tim snorted. "Yeah, _sure_. Then explain to me why you guys are in the same bed and why you, Dallas, are half naked."

I answered before Dally did. "Well Tim, as you can see there in only one bed in here. So naturally we both just decided to share it since we were so tired from having to walk home last night." I shot him an annoyed look. "And as for Dally being half naked, many men decided to wear only jeans or underwear to sleep in. It's very common these days."

Tim looked away. "Psh, whatever. Like I care." It was _painfully _obvious he did. "But still, get up Violet."

"Why?" I asked, covering my head with a pillow.

"Well first, you have to take care of that mutt of yours and second, you have to work today. Or did you forget about both of those things while sleeping with your boyfriend over there?" he pointed at Dal.

Oh shit, I had forgotten about Brownie. But not for the reason Tim listed. "Oh yeah, I have to take care of-"but before I could finish Dally pushed me off the bed. I landed on the ground hard and my head rang with pain when I landed. "Ow," I curled up in a ball holding my head.

"Go feed the dog, Girlie." Dallas said, annoyed. "Before he rips apart any of my stuff."

I groaned. "Fine." I managed to get and walk/stumble out of the room. Tim gave me a weird look as I walked out of the room.

"Hey, hurry up. We don't have much time." He nagged.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied as I went into the kitchen. The dog food was in the bottom right drawer. When I found it I got an old bowl that nobody used and filled it to the top. Then I got another one and filled it with water. _Well, Brownie will be happy. _Then I walked outside where Soda had said he had left him, but as I got there he was nowhere in sight. _Great, had Soda left the gate open and he got out? _I set the food and water down by the side of the house and ran to the front. When I got there I checked the gate; it was locked.

"Violet!" I heard Tim yell. "Hurry up!"

I ignored him and ran to the backyard again. Where was he? I started looking around, whistling for him, but nothing changed. He wasn't here.

"Damn it," I ran my fingers though my hair nervously as I kept looking around. "Oh damn it."

"Violet, I told you to hurry up-"Tim yelled as he walked outside. He stopped when he noticed how scared I must have looked. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Brownie's gone."

"What?"

"He's gone." I repeated. Worry started to fill my thoughts. _Oh God, what if someone stole him. What if he's lost? Oh gosh, oh gosh. Where is he? My precious baby._

Tim saw my worried expression and sympathy started to roll over his face. "Hey, Vi," he walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder, "we'll find him. Don't worry." He slightly grinned and hugged me. "Don't worry, love" he said, stroking my hair, "he'll be okay."

"Thanks Tim…." I managed to reply.

He didn't say anything, but continued to hug me. Seconds turned into minutes, but he never let go. It was starting to get a little weird.

"Uh, Tim, you can let go now." I said a minute later.

"Oh," he responded. He let go of me and just stood there for a moment. It was awkward.

When we walked back inside Tim told me to go get dressed for work; I couldn't be late today. When I was changing I heard him talking to Dallas about Brownie being gone.

"Did the little mutt get out?" Dallas asked.

"Maybe," Tim responded. I heard the flick of a lighter and a second later smelled cigarette smoke. "I hope not. Violet will be even more upset if he's lost in the city somewhere." He paused. "Maybe Two-Bit has him."

"Yeah, maybe," Dallas said with a yawn. "Hey, you two go to work. I'm gonna crash for a little bit, but I'll help you guys look for the little guy later. Okay?"

"Okay," Tim responded.

Just then, I walked out of the bathroom dressed for work. I was still dead tired and I didn't feel too hot, but Tim convinced me to at least work until noon. I needed the money.

"See ya, Dal," I called back as we left the house. I thought he was already asleep but he walked out and followed us to Tim's truck. Right before I got in he surprised me by giving me a hug. When I looked up at him wide-eyed from shock he smirked at me and kissed the tip of my nose. What made it even weirder was Tim didn't even seem to mind.

Tim drove us to work in silence. I tried taking a few quick naps on the way there, but the movement of the truck kept jolting me awake. Eventually, I stopped trying and just rested my head on Tim's shoulder and looked out the window. Whenever I glanced up to look at him he was smiling to himself and trying to keep all his focus on driving.

When he pulled up to work and stopped the car he paused. I gave him a weird look and started getting out of the truck.

"Violet," Tim whispered, suddenly grabbing my wrist.

"Yeah?"

"I…." He stopped himself from saying whatever he was going to say and just stared at me. After a few minutes of just sitting there he spoke again. "We'll find Brownie. Don't worry." He shot me a smile.

I returned a grin. "Thanks, Tim."

We left the truck and started making out way to the main building. As we got closer we could hear all the other workers shouting and laughing at something. We each gave each other confused looks and turned the corner to see what they were doing.

I wish we hadn't.

When I saw what they were doing it felt like I had had the wind knocked out of me for a split second. There was Brownie, covered in blood. He had cuts all over him and he was crying loudly. Tears began to sting in my eyes.

"Oh, so there she is." One worker proclaimed. He strolled over to us, the smell of whiskey on his breath. "Do you like what we did?" He pointed at Brownie while the other workers laughed. "Man, it was sure hard to get that dog out of the yard as quietly as we did, but we did it. Right boys?"

The other workers cheered and nodded.

"What….the fuck did you guys do to him?" Tim asked. He sounded stunned.

"Oh you know," he spoke. "When the little guy wouldn't stop crying Roberto over there," he pointed to some Mexican, "gave him such a beating the little guy started bleeding. And then after that we-"

"You fucker!" I screamed.

"Hey bitch, you deserved it!" Roberto yelled back.

I snapped.

The next thing I knew I was beating the guy in front of me into the ground. I was screaming, cursing, crying. My knuckles started turning red from hitting him so hard and I eventually realized they were bleeding. Badly. The guy, on the other hand, was squirming and trying to get away. His face was all scratched up and he had a bloody nose. This didn't make me stop; in fact I kept pounding him until someone wrapped their arms around me and pulled me off of him.

"Tim," I screamed, still crying, "let go!"

"Violet, calm down!" A voice replied.

_Huh?_

When my vision cleared a little bit I saw Tim pounding at least five guys by himself. One of them was Roberto. All the other workers had run off.

"Alex?" I asked.

The guy turned me around and I came face to face with him. Alex. His black and blue hair was wavy and he wasn't wearing any make up. I almost didn't recognize him for a moment. He looked so different from last night.

"Violet," He whispered. He brought his hand up to my face and wiped away a tear. "Why are you crying?" He looked over my shoulder and saw Brownie cowering behind some boxes. "Oh shit…"

"They stole my dog and nearly beat him to death," I croaked out.

Alex's face froze for a moment. Then, rage filled it. He narrowed his eyes at the guy I had beaten and cursed at him. He lunged, pulled the guy up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against a wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He screamed.

"I…i…it wasn't my idea…" The guy stuttered. He pointed at the Mexican fighting Tim. "It…it was Roberto's idea. He thought of it…." He gasped for air. "Said the girl deserved it. That she was a real bitch that needed to be taught a lesson. I-"

"I don't care who thought of it." Alex sneered in the guy's face. "You still went along with it, motherfucker!" Then, as I stood there too stunned to do anything, Alex lifted the guy up and threw him a good couple feet away.

I watched in shock.

Alex's face went dark. When the guy he threw didn't get up he turned his attention on the guys Tim was beating up. "Which one is Roberto?"

"The Mexican." I said.

"Okay, just making sure." Then, Alex sprinted towards him, tore him away from Tim and punched him straight in the face. You could hear the _crack _before you saw the pain in Roberto's face.

All of a sudden, Roberto started screaming and trying to push Alex away from him, but Alex didn't stop attacking him. He punched him over and over-each time you could clearly hear a deafening _crack_; Alex was literally trying to break every bone in his body. He tackled Roberto to the ground, punching him even harder than before.

"Alex! Stop!" I ran towards him and pulled him away from Roberto. When I glanced at Roberto his face was unrecognizable and drenched in blood; he was screaming from the pain and even crying a little bit.

_Oh shit._

"Violet, LET GO!" Alex was struggling to get out of my grasp.

I didn't answer. I clenched him tighter and closed my eyes, praying I could hold him back. The thing about Alex was when he got mad-and I mean _really _mad- he'd go insane. He'd black out and beat up anyone that got in his way. The worst thing was he wouldn't even remember it afterwards.

"VIOLET!" Alex was screaming. Over and over; he was bent on killing Roberto.

"No," I whispered. "I'm not going to let go, Alex."

He screamed louder.

I was sitting in the lot. It was dark and the smell of cigarettes was surrounding me. Alex was lying down in front of me; he was looking up at the sky with a blank expression on his face and smoking another cigarette. The bruise on his cheek was swollen and purple; it stood as a reminder of what had happened earlier.

I wish today had never happened.

After I had pulled Alex away from Roberto he went crazy. Roberto, terrified for his life, ran away. Of course Alex tried chasing him, but I held onto him tight enough to stop him. It took all the strength I had left to clutch on to him. All the while, Tim had gotten Brownie away and had somehow called Dally. Dallas had rushed right over when he heard Alex was there. Finally, when I couldn't keep holding on to Alex and he managed to get loose of my grasp Dally was suddenly there. He punched Alex so hard that he fell unconscious and I was finally able to let go.

After that, Tim, Dally and I dropped Alex off at Darry's house (Dally volunteered to stay with him) and Tim and I took Brownie to the vet. He had multiple wounds all over his body, but was going to be alright. He had to stay there for a few days and it was going to take time for him to get over the emotional damage, but for the most part the vet reassured us that he'd be alright. When we got back to the house we heard Dally shouting Alex before we even walked in the house. Dally was screaming, telling Alex what he did to Roberto and how he could have put me in danger. I didn't feel like going inside after that. Tim decided to go into the house while I went to the lot. I wanted to be alone for a while. Alex came to join me a few hours later.

In the hours we sat together, we never talked. We smoked cigarettes and stared up at the clouds. When they vanished we looked at the stars instead. Every once in a while Dally or Tim came over to check on us- well check on _me_, actually. They didn't trust Alex. I couldn't blame them.

We'd been out here for hours and we hadn't spoken a word. The silence was unbearable.

Finally, Alex broke it with three little words.

"Violet, I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything. I just kept staring up at the stars; watching them twinkle form billions of miles away. I wish I could be where they were; I wish I was billions of miles away from here.

After a few more minutes of silence Alex broke it again.

"Vi, I'm sorry. I really am."

"I know." I responded.

"Do you?" he reached over and grabbed my hand. When I looked at him his eyes were sad. "I'm sorry…for everything I ever did to you." He paused and looked up at the stars. "I never meant to hurt you. Ever. What I did before, and I don't mean beating that one guy nearly to death, I'm really sorry about. You've been through a lot since you were young and I've only added more pain to you. I'm sorry."

"I know you are, Alex but that doesn't change the past." He looked at me again. "We can't change the past no matter how hard we try."

"Does that mean you'll always hate me?"

"No." I answered back. "Dally will, but I won't. Time to move on I suppose…I'll forgive you, but only on one condition."

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath and felt the tears slid down my face. "Don't tell Tim or anybody else what happened between Dallas and I when we were younger." I couldn't stop myself from crying. The memory was too traumatizing.

As I continued crying Alex came closer to me and rested his head on my shoulder. "Fine, I promise." He whispered into my ear.

"Thank you."

And with that, we continued looking up at the starry sky wishing we were both somewhere else. And in those moments of honesty and anguish, Alex never let go of my hand and I didn't want him to.


End file.
